Heartbeats
by tburns1995
Summary: Harry starts hearing an unknown heartbeat while waiting for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Sorry, real crap at summaries. its Harry/Fleur. Sorry Don't own Harry Potter, the almighty overlord J.K. Rowling does. I AM NOT WORTHY! I AM NOT WORTHY! And please don't hate me as its my first story
1. Chapter 1

Heartbeats

By tburns1995

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Fleur

CHAPTER 1

 _ ****_30th October 1994- Hogwarts Front Lawn

HARRY'S P.O.V

I was standing with Ron and Hermione waiting for the two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which I have a bad feeling about, since bad shit always happens to me around Halloween.

"Look up in the sky!" I heard an ickle Firstie, Dennis Creevy, I think, exclaims.

As I look up, I see four Abraxan winged horses pulling a massive pale blue carriage, and I was hearing a single heart beat coming from it.

"Hermione, what do you know about hearing single heartbeats, say, between humans and Veela for example?" I ask her.

She looks up startled "Why Harry? Are you hearing a single heartbeat?" she asks, her concern evident.

I sigh and nod "Yes 'Mione, I am," I say.

"Harry, are you sure you're not hearing things?" she asks.

"Yes 'Mione. I'm sure" I reply rolling my eyes.

"But Harry, its possible. Please listen to me, I only want you to be safe." She says worried.

"I know 'Mione, but please believe me." I beg.

"Of course Harry, I want you to be happy." 'Mione says.

While 'Mione and I were talking, the Beauxbatons carriage had landed. The door opened and the first girl top step off after her headmistress made me stop talking. _**IT WAS HER!**_

"'Mione, first girl after the headmistress. It's her. Her heart is deafening me. I need her." I tell Hermione desperately, while the unknown girl made her way over to me as my unknown male Veela powers and instincts made themselves known as I pass out, as I fall, my mate catches me.

A/N: Ohhh what's going to happen next? Dum Dum Duuuum


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbeats

By tburns1995

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Fleur

 _ **CHAPTER 2:**_

 _ **FLEUR'S P.O.V**_

"Where is your infirmary? His male Veela powers have manifested in my presence, as we are mates." I ask and explain to my mates' friend.

She leads the way to the Hospital Wing, while I levitate my mate and run after her, following me was Dumbledore, my Headmistress and little sister and a ginger freckly weasel.

As I lower my mate onto a bed in the Hospital Wing, he starts regaining consciousness, he spots me, Hermione, Dumbledore, my Headmistress and my sister. The freckly ginger was outside waiting for news to send to his potion queen mother and fan girl sister, as I heard my mates' best friend say that to him.

"Headmaster, banish the ginger wanker from outside please, he is impeding my mates recovery and our bonding." I basically order the Headmaster. "Oh my apologies, I didn't introduce myself. I am Fleur, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, and I am the mate of Mr Potter here." I continue confidently.

"I... I have a mate?" he asks scared and confused.

"Yes Mon amour, you do." I tell him, before I kiss him passionately.

"WOW! That was… breathtaking. Come here." He says before pulling me in for another passionate kiss that make my knees weak.

"Ahem" the school healer cuts in.

'Yes Madam Pomfrey?" he asks impatiently as he nuzzles my neck.

"I need to do a full medical scan on you Mr Potter." Says a very irritated Madam Pomfrey.

"Well I'd rather a fully qualified healer from a Veela colony did it Madam Pomfrey." He tells her getting annoyed.

"I am perfectly capable of doing a medical scan Mr Potter!" she screeches.

"Fleur my love, could you get a Veela healer please?" he asks

"Of course Mon amour, I'll be back soon." I say as I kiss him and give him a tight hug and walk out.

AN: Ohhh another cliffhanger. What will happen to our star stuck couple next?


	3. Authors note for Heartbeats

Hello readers!

I am in the process of re writing this story because I have received reviews that I'm a little fast out of the stalls with it.

thank you to my readers who have given me reviews, however, some readers, have seen fit to tell me that I should stop writing. That is not happening, as this is a hobby and IT IS MY FIRST STORY SO DON'T BE SO FASCIST ON HOW I WRITE!

Thank you

tburns1995 signing off


End file.
